


so i became what i feared the most

by huskmig



Series: The Company's Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aero-centric, Denial, Emotional Abuse, F/M, something written during a depression episode, thought this deserved something of its own place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskmig/pseuds/huskmig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the company verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i became what i feared the most

she heard the door open, it's almost sickeningly common at this time of night. the outcome is always varying, however..there's no telling if he's just here to fuck or to talk.

_sometimes I think you don't know either._ ~~~~

she didn't get any sleep, the blue tinted numbers illuminating the room, ticking off every minute that's spent waiting for the now familiar steps. it's always unpleasant to be woken up by him. she feels herself tense involuntarily when the door closes - _and you already know, don't you? there isn't any point in trying to seem like im asleep, this is routine._

she sits up, turning to look at the now closed door. he's there, a familiar devil. she'll offer no words, he'll only going to choke them out when they're alone. steps walk towards her, aero simply watches as he walks in. he tries to be quiet,  and that's appreciated. if it was the former, she could only hope darrell wouldn't wake up. it was unlikely, with the harmless drugs left in his drink ('it'll help with the nightmares.'), but aero was always paranoid. she wasn't sure what would happen if he figured out the extent of their game.

he walks toward her, aero tensing as she lets him close, feeling the bed shift as he crawls on, much like a predator cornering a rabbit. coming in for the kill, aero see the shine of the numbers in his almost black eyes. 3:46 am. leaning back so the back of her shoulders pressed against the wall. he knows she won't ever hurt him, a combination of fear and almost.. affection, keeping her from raising her weapons to him.

"relax." 

his voice is low, whispered to keep from waking the third occupant. these soft kindnesses help her through these. aero complies after a moment, swallowing her pride with some difficulty. she shifts, offering the higher rank more room, knees lowering, aero soon voicing her question - but her voice is soft, meek and lacking any of the characteristical 'aero' tone (really it just was hints of mild interest and dismissiveness working in brilliantly contrasting harmony). 

"why are you here?" 

he shrugs, moving instead to make himself comfortable on the bed, gladly taking the offered room, sprawling on his stomach, hands sliding under the pillows. she hoards a lot, really. helps make her feel comfortable and - safe. although right now she's far from feeling safe with him here. watching him for a few moments, before aero moves to make herself comfortable, laying on her side, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. there's no resistance when blair does the same.

"couldn't sleep - everyone knows we fuck so there's no questions asked if I'm caught here." he's nonchalant about it, and it amuses aero a bit.

"i wouldn't call it that." it's quipped out before aero could stop herself, and if she was honest, it would of come out anyway. her tone is normal, although still whispered,  she's deeming it safe to relax. closing her eyes, nuzzling into the pillow, arms still secured around the cushion hugged to her stomach, curling up a bit. avoiding the look blair gives her, a hint of a smile on his features. moving instead to get comfortable as well, exhaling quietly. 

of course they'll have questions in the morning, if only by darrell, and often enough it's the same one.

why doesn't she just tell him no?

often enough, it's met with silence. 

truthfully, she can't - not anymore. 

 

compliance keeps him safe, and makes it hurt less.


End file.
